


Sunset

by v0nesten



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v0nesten/pseuds/v0nesten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill spends a quiet evening alone with Slade on the plains of Africa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set sometime after Joey's death, but before Slade started making really bad life decisions. You know what I'm talking about. *cough* Rose *cough*

"Bill?"  
The British man opened his eyes at the sound of his oldest friend's voice. The hot sun of the savanna shone brightly despite how low the sun was sinking in the orange sky. He looked over at the man sitting comfortably in the other chair on the porch of their lodge, studying him for a moment. His usually straight hair was curly, the man having long since abandoned trying to straighten it. His white hair and beard caught the sunlight, making it almost look blond again. His visible eye was closed, and he looked calm and peaceful, something that was very rare for the man.  
"Yeah, Slade?"  
"This is nice."  
Bill smiled, agreeing as he leaned back in his chair. In the distance, a flock of birds departed from a tree, their calls audible from miles away.   
"There's something else, isn't there?" Bill asked, knowing his friend's habit of not fully saying what he meant.  
"Yes," Slade's eye was still closed, and had he not spoken, he would have seemed asleep, "I said what I meant but there's more to it. More detail."  
Bill was silent, letting Slade think of the words that he needed to say. Words had never been Slade's strong suit, he would always have trouble articulating the words behind what he meant. Sometimes Bill wondered if Slade's troubles with talking came from how his father was towards him.  
Slade opened his eye, golden sunlight bringing out the blue in his grey, speaking after a long pause, "We don't do this enough."  
"Come out to Africa?"  
Slade shook his head, "Relax. Together."  
Bill laughed at that, "You can say that again. I can't remember the last time we really could relax."  
Slade smiled as he looked out towards the horizon, but his smile faded, and his expression turned serious, "Why do you stay with me?"  
Bill sighed and leaned forward, not wanting to have that sort of conversation. After thinking of the right way to put it, he spoke, "For the same reason that you don't want me to, Slade."  
"Fair enough," Slade said, closing his eye again. A long, comfortable silence fell between the two as the sun sank lower in the sky, bathing the savanna in red-orange light. Slade sighed, before asking something else: "Did you ever resent me marrying Addie?"  
Bill almost laughed, "Slade, the only thing I resented out of all of that was that I couldn't marry the both of you."  
Slade smiled weakly before getting up out of his chair, "Maybe you should have. I... I wish it would have lasted."  
"As do I, my friend," Bill responded, "But there's no sense in wanting for a past that's already gone by, Slade. You need to move on."  
"I know that, Bill, I just..." He leaned on the porch railing, the old wood creaking under the weight, "I should have been a better husband, a better father."  
Bill pushed himself out of his chair and stood beside his friend, not having anything to say that he hadn't said before.  
"Everything is so _different _now," Slade continued, "Nothing feels like home anymore. This, coming here with you, it's close, but... I don't know. Dosen't feel like I have a home anymore."__  
Bill put a hand on Slade's shoulder, "Maybe not. But you still have me, and I'll be dammned before I leave your side."  
A weak smile returned to Slade's face, "You're going to get hurt because of me. But... thank you."  
Bill smiled as he leaned against the mercenary's shoulder, "Well, if you're so worried about that, you could stop all of your illegal shenanigans, yes?"  
Slade laughed and turned so he was facing the older man, "Not on your life, Bill." He pulled the man into a hug, glad for the diffusion of tension.   
As the sun dissapeared below the grassy horizon, the two old soldiers stayed outside, watching the stars appear in the sky, alone, and for a brief moment, happy.


End file.
